1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a technique for preventing erroneous transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a facsimile machine having a destination confirmation function for causing a user to confirm whether or not a destination is correct by displaying destination information designated before transmission in order to prevent erroneous facsimile transmission (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-234458). In general, in facsimile transmission or E-mail transmission, a user selects a destination while confirming destination information using an address book or the like. The destination confirmation function equipped in the facsimile machine is used for preventing erroneous transmission by displaying detailed destination information again after the user has selected a destination to thereby prompt the user to confirm the selected destination.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has appeared a technique of sharing an address book on a network. For example, an apparatus (address book client) which uses a shared address book accesses an apparatus (address book server) that holds and manages the address book to thereby share the address book. Thus, when a user uses a transmission function or a transfer function of the address book client, the user can use destination data in an external shared address book. Note that the transfer function is a function that automatically transfers received image data to a set destination according to set conditions.
However, an administrator of the address book server sometimes changes destination information in the shared address book, which has already been in use by the address book client. In such a case, for example, if a user performs facsimile transmission using the changed destination information as it is, without knowing that the destination information on the shared address book has been changed, this can cause erroneous transmission. As described above, when the shared address book is used for various functions of a plurality of address book clients, a change in destination information in the shared address book can cause an increase in the frequency of erroneous transmission.
Although the destination confirmation function disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-234458 makes it possible to confirm destination information before transmission, this requires a user to confirm destination information each time even when there is no change in the destination information, which is annoying to the user. Particularly, in these days, URLs (uniform resource locator) and E-mail addresses tend to become long, so that it is an extra burden for the user to confirm the destination each time. As a result, the user is apt to carelessly confirm the destination from habit and can overlook a change in the destination. Therefore, it is preferable to prompt the user to confirm destination not at each time of transmission but at a time a client uses destination information in the shared address book for the first time and a time the client uses the destination information after it has been changed, for the first time.
In general, each piece of destination information is formed by a destination name and a destination address (including a destination facsimile number). When a user uses the destination information for the first time, the user carefully confirms whether or not the destination name and the destination address are correct. Then, if the destination address has not been changed when the user uses the destination information next time, it is not necessary to carefully confirm the destination information. Thereafter, if the destination address has been changed, it becomes necessary to carefully confirm again whether or not the destination address is correct.
Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-234458, in the case of a function that automatically operates in a state in which a user is not in front of the apparatus, such as the transfer function, the user cannot confirm the destination. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a confirmation method adapted to a function which uses a destination to the user.